pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1961 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Spacebot and Reynolds Family are Eating) *Jo Reynolds: So, how was the first day of school? *Soleil Spacebot: It was fine, I guess. *Treat Heart Pig (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Tsukkomitchi: Sure did. *Melissa Duck: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jo Reynolds Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jo Reynolds Clears her Throat Louder) *Mr. Rude: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Ura Mametchi: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Mr. Rude: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher: Signal him again. *Charles Reynolds: Ah, so, Soleil Spacebot, how was school? *Memetchi: Seriously? *Linda Belcher: You've gotta be kidding me! *The Queen of Hearts: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(UltimateWorldof1961 Productions) *(Slappy Squirrel Touches a Button) *Soleil Spacebot: School was great, all right? *Iggy Koopa: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jo Reynolds: Soleil Spacebot, is everything okay? *(Soleil Spacebot Scoffs) *Ura Mametchi: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Mr. Rude: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Ura Mametchi: No! Not the foot! *Charles Reynolds: Soleil Spacebot, I do not like this new attitude. *Roy Koopa: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Iggy Koopa: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Roy Koopa Punches Iggy Koopa and Hits a Button) *Soleil Spacebot: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Ura Mametchi: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Mr. Rude: Take it to deaf con 2. *Ura Mametchi: Deaf con 2. *Charles Reynolds: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Roy Koopa: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Soleil Spacebot: Yeah, well, well-- *Mr. Rude: Prepare the foot! *Ura Mametchi: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Ura Mametchi: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Charles Reynolds and Roy Koopa Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Roy Koopa Screams) *Soleil Spacebot: Just shut up! *Mr. Rude: Fire! *Charles Reynolds: That's it. Go to your room. *Ura Mametchi: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Mr. Rude: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Melissa Duck: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Big Hero 6 (UltimateWorldof1961 Style), Chamametchi In Wonderland, and The Little Mer-Proud Heart Cat (UltimateWorldof1961 Style)... *(The Queen of Hearts Pushes a Button) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (UltimateWorldof1961 Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jo Reynolds: So, Soleil Spacebot, how was the first day of school? *Soleil Spacebot: Fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Tsukkomitchi: Sure did. *Melissa Duck: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: Signal the husband. *Jo Reynolds: (Clear throat) *Mr. Rude: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Ura Mametchi: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Mr. Rude: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Treat Heart Pig: I'm Treat Heart Pig. This is Bright Heart Raccoon. That's Roy Koopa. *Roy Koopa: What? *Treat Heart Pig: This is Slappy Squirrel. And that's Iggy Koopa. *Iggy Koopa: (Screaming) *Treat Heart Pig: We're Soleil Spacebot's emotions. These are Soleil Spacebot's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Treat Heart Pig: What happened? Bright Heart! *Iggy Koopa: She did something to the memory! *Jo Reynolds: Is everything okay? *Soleil Spacebot: I dunno. *Iggy Koopa: Change it back, Yellow Pig! *Treat Heart Pig: I'm trying! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Treat Heart, no! Please! *Treat Heart Pig: Let it go! *Iggy Koopa: The core memories! *Treat Heart Pig: No, no, no, no! *Roy Koopa: Can I say that curse word now? *Slappy Squirrel: What do we do now? *Iggy Koopa: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Slappy Squirrel: We have a major problem. *Iggy Koopa: Oh, I wish Treat Heart was here. *Treat Heart Pig: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Bright Heart Raccoon: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Treat Heart Pig: Think positive! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Iggy Koopa: What was that? Was it a bear? *Slappy Squirrel: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Roy Koopa: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Treat Heart Pig: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Grinny! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Big Hero 6 (UltimateWorldof1961 Style), Chamametchi In Wonderland, and The Little Mer-Proud Heart Cat (UltimateWorldof1961 Style)) *Treat Heart Pig: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Slappy Squirrel: It's broccoli! *Roy Koopa: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Soleil Spacebot: (Yells) *Iggy Koopa: Brain freeze! *Treat Heart Pig: Hang on! Soleil Spacebot, here we come! Category:UltimateWorldof1961 Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts